1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate, a display panel having the array substrate, and a method of driving the display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate adapted to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a display panel having the array substrate, and a method of driving the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an LCD panel that displays an image using a light-transmitting ratio of liquid crystal molecules, and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
Typically the LCD panel includes a first substrate (i.e., an array substrate), a second substrate (i.e., an opposite substrate) facing the first substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates. The array substrate includes a plurality of signal lines, a plurality of thin-film transistors (TFTs) electrically connected to the signal lines and a plurality of pixel electrodes electrically connected to the TFT. The opposite substrate typically includes a color filter associated with each pixel electrode and a common electrode.
When an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer, an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is altered to change optical transmissivity, so that light directed toward the liquid crystal molecules is transmitted through the color filter to display a color.
The LCD panel may be operative in a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode in order to enhance a viewing angle of the image. A common electrode divides the pixel electrode to form a plurality of domain areas.
When an opening is formed in the common electrode through a patterning process, a texture error may be generated in an area corresponding to the opening so that display quality may be reduced.